


Are You?

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Miraculous Fluff Month, Plushies, a dadrien origin story, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 11, stuffed animals, this one is so fluffy to might cry, you might want to grab a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 11 || Plushies/Stuffed Animals || When Adrien finds the Chat Noir and Ladybug plushies Marinette made years ago sitting on the entryway table when he get's home from work, he's confused. Turns out Marinette has some big news for him involving the plushes.





	Are You?

Adrien toed off his shoes as he walked in the door after a long day of work. “Lovebug, I’m home.” There was a singsong lilt to his voice and he smiled as he waited for Marinette’s usual reply but, it never came.

Slightly worried at his wife’s lack of response, he tossed his keys onto the entryway table next to the door. When they didn’t make a sound against the wooden top, as per usual, he looked over. The Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies Marinette had made in their first year of being heroes sat out on the table and had cushioned the key’s landing. Picking up the dolls, Adrien examined them. Marinette had packed the stuffed toys away ages ago, he wondered what they were doing out. Keeping the dolls in his hands, Adrien turned down the hall. “Marinette?”

“In the kitchen Kitty.” She sounded, almost… anxious? Adrien quickly made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Marinette was sitting at their kitchen table, fiddling with her hands, a wine glass in front of her full of… water?

“My lady? Marinette, are you okay?” Marinette looked up from her hands for just a moment before looking back down. Adrien was really getting worried.

“Y-yeah, um, I see you found the plushies.” She bit at the bottom of her lip which was a gesture that Adrien normally would have found to be a mix of sexy and adorable if he wasn’t freaking out about what could possibly be wrong.

“That I did, haven’t seen them in ages. What are they doing out though?” Adrien set them down on the kitchen table, taking another step closer to Marinette.

“Well, um, I thought it was only right those would be their first toys.” Finally, Marinette looked up and held his eyes. There was expectation there, as if she were waiting for him to react to something. He had no idea what she was… Wait. Their first toys? Adrien’s eyes slid to the wine glass filled with water, instead of Marinette’s typical Merlot. It clicked.

With a gasp, he was rushing forward, falling to his knees in front of her and grasping her hands in his. Adrien looked up at his stunning wife from between her knees, hope in his eyes. “Marinette, are you? Are you pregnant?” She was smiling brightly, giving him a tearful nod. Adrien surged forward and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips’ attention, peppering the rest of her face with kisses. 

“My lady.” A kiss on her forehead. “My princess.” A kiss on the tip of her nose. “My lovebug.” A kiss on each one of her cheeks. “My Marinette.” Another kiss on her lips. “We’re going to be parents!” Adrien hadn’t realized he was crying along with Marinette until she swiped her thumbs across his cheeks as he pulled way to look at his beautiful wife.

“So, you’re happy then? This is a happy surprise?” He looked at his wife in shock for a moment before gently resting his hands on either side of her face, over each place he’d kissed on her cheeks. Adrien kissed her once more, slowly, deeply, resting his forehead upon hers when he broke the kiss.

“Of course this is a happy surprise bugaboo. There was no way finding out that we’re going to have a baby could be anything but amazing news. From the moment I met you, I knew I wanted to start a family with you. I love you so, so much and I can’t think of anything better than this.” He kissed her again then slid down, coming to rest back on his toes after holding himself up to reach Marinette’s face. When he was level with her stomach, Adrien pressed his ear against her, one of his hands coming up to caress her belly. “Hey there kiddo, It’s papa. I already love you so much and I’m going to make sure that I show that to you every single day. I can’t wait until you get here little one, we’re going to have so much fun. Maman and I will take you to the park and the zoo. You can have play dates with Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya’s twins. We’ll take you to the bakery and I’ll sneak you so many sweets you’ll spoil your dinner. Maman will be angry with me but it will be so worth it to see a sugary smile on your sweet face.” Adrien felt Marinette chuckle. “You are so loved, and I can’t wait for you to find out just how much.” 

Adrien leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife’s belly. He rested his head on her knee, looking up at her in adoration as she carded her hands through his blond hair. The emotion and love he saw held in Marinette's face as they looked at each other made him feel warm. “You’re going to be a great papa, Adrien.”

With his free hand that wasn’t resting on her stomach, and their future held within, Adrien took one of Marinette’s hands from his hair, entwining their fingers. Bringing their clasped hands to his mouth, he laid a kiss on the back of Marinette’s hand. “And you’re going to be a great maman, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to direct you to the tag "a dadrien origin story" because I think I'm hilarious and am currently cracking up.
> 
> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
